walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Chet (Video Game)
Chet is an original character with a minor role appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. He can be seen as either alive and uninfected or as a walker depending on Lee's choice of departure time leaving Clementine's house. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Very little is known about Chet's life prior to the apocalypse. Before the outbreak, Chet lived near the area of Hershel's Farm with his mom and was good friends with Andre Mitchell and Shawn Greene. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Chet is first seen with Shawn Greene trying to clear the road near Clementine's house in her neighborhood. He claims that he wouldn't get home at the rate they were at. He seemed a bit disappointed due to the fact they were having hot dishes that night. When walkers approach them, Shawn, Lee, and Clementine clear away the road and escape to Hershel's Farm with Chet riding in the back. There, Chet tells Shawn that he has to return home because it was hot dish night. His status is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chet has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. In-Game Decision After Lee and Clementine meet in her house, she asks Lee what they should do next. Lee has to decide if they should look for help when it is still bright outside, or wait until the cover of dark. This will determine how Chet is seen in-game. Day Time Departure (Unknown) If Lee and Clementine decide to look for help during the day, Chet will be with Shawn clearing away the road. Chet will help Lee, Clementine and Shawn escape the walkers and once he reaches Hershel's farm he will head back to his home. His current fate is unknown. Night Time Departure (Undead) If Lee and Clementine decide to look for help during the night, Chet will be replaced by Andre Mitchell, and will appear reanimated as a walker. Relationships Shawn Greene Shawn and Chet were neighbors, and had been friends before the apocalypse began. They remained friends after its outbreak, and were located in Atlanta when it began. Upon traveling back to the area that Lee Everett was present in, they were forced to stop after coming upon a roadblock. Depending on Lee's decision to leave with Clementine at day or night, Chet would either be killed by walkers, or assisting Shawn with clearing the roadblock. As a walker, Shawn seemed to be in horror and shock at his death, and frightened as well. After clearing the roadblock in the daytime decision, Chet will drive them to Hershel's Farm, where he bids them farewell in a friendly manner. Lee Everett Although these two were never given much time to develop any form of relationship, Chet seemed grateful that Lee and Clementine came along and helped them get out of Clementine's neighborhood. Clementine Although these two were never given much time to develop any form of relationship, Chet was friendly to Clementine and knelt down to her height to introduce himself to make her more comfortable. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *If the player chooses silence after meeting Shawn and Chet, Chet will thank Lee and Clementine for not eating them. *Chet is the first person whose fate is (Determinant) in The Walking Dead Video Game. *Chet has one non-canon death. If Lee stands still without attempting to move the car, the zombies will eat Lee while, in the background, you can witness a zombie feasting on Chet. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Undeads